


The Warrior and the Flutist

by ActualSnowLeopard, cecilchu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy Ink Mermaid, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, Gay, Imprisonment, Lesbians, Rude Anti-Establishment Teen, Satyr gets his ass owned, She's saving her girlfriend its gay, True Love, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualSnowLeopard/pseuds/ActualSnowLeopard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilchu/pseuds/cecilchu
Summary: A Girl fights a bunch of asshole fairies to save her girlfriend.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Warrior and the Flutist

There once was a girl named Ilsa, taken by the fairies of the wood, for they are vain as cats and ever so love the music she played. Everyone knows to stay away from the fairies, but musicians are always at risk of being taken, no matter what they do. A week had passed with no sight of Maya's beloved roommate and girlfriend, Ilsa. Maya had been suspicious since day one of the disappearance, but she was positive now. Our hero Maya loved the girl dearly and would not stand for her being taken. Maya stomped to the woods, gleaming iron sword in hand, determined to get her back.

Maya entered the hedge and walked right up to the court of the Summer Queen. She was tall, slender and spindly, much like if a rose bush had been animated. Her long slender frame, while beautiful, was somehow off; her eyes too large, her grin too pointy. She looked down on Maya with distaste. 

“Return my girlfriend!” Maya shouted. 

“She creates well. She is ours, acquired in a just fashion. Bow, petulant human,” the queen purred. Maya quirked her eyebrow disinterestedly. 

“I don't care who you think you are, return my girlfriend now,” Maya said. 

Maya, for her refusal to stroke The Queen's ego, was thrown from the woods. This did not deter her though, as she walked right back in. For days they threw her out and she returned, persevering still, for she loved Ilsa greatly and would not see her taken by the evil queen. 

“I'm not leaving without her.” Maya gladly repeated upon every return. 

The Queen, growing ever tired of Maya’s ruse, agreed to a bargain, “Bring me three meaningful things that represent why you love this girl and you shall have her back, if only you will leave my court. You have three days, or she will be stuck forever.”

Maya proudly left the court thinking about what it was she loves so much about Ilsa. She was beautiful of course, but that wasn't why she fell in love with her. Maya sat under a great tree to think. Leaning back, she remembered Ilsa's hard work. Maya admired someone willing to put in the time to get something done right. But what could represent the good work ethic she saw in Ilsa? What about the piece of sheet music she lost sleep over learning? Jumping up, Maya headed to the dorms they stayed in. Hopefully that piece was still around.

Sprinting across campus and up the stairs, she arrived at the door of their shared room. Opening the door, she looked in on a foggy scene. The hall was still normal, but the room was covered in tall trees made of what appeared to be pages of sheet music and books. The wind chimed as it blew hotly through the air. “...Okay, where’s my room?” Maya asked.

Trudging further in, she could hear the wet squelch of the ground beneath her feet. Looking down, she could see black ink well up wherever her feet were placed. An ethereal ringing song seemed to be coming from deep within. Following the song, she arrived at a lake. Sitting on a rock in the center was something with long, spindly fins, black teeth, and gills, who was singing in a clear bell-like voice. The creature stopped and grinned, ink dripping from its mouth.

“Ah, are you looking for something?” it sang. 

“Yeah. One, what did you do to my room? Two, where is my roommate's music?” Maya asked. 

It giggled. “My lake of course! And it's around here somewhere, I suppose!” Maya growled in annoyance and sighed; of course this was going to be difficult. When were these things ever easy? “I'm sure you can find it,” the gangly mermaid mentioned before slipping into the black pool around it.

Maya irritably walked past the pond searching for the sheet music. Where could it be? The swamp seemed to be denser on the opposite side of the lake and just kept getting so. Soon, she had to start cutting through the vines and trees with her sword. Time seemed to drag out forever. This was beginning to feel hopeless. She couldn't even see the sky anymore, the forest was so thick. How was she ever going to find a specific set of sheet music in a forest of them? Continuing to trudge, the day ticked on. Tick-tock tick-tock.

Finally, up ahead, there was a light. Maya, in a surge of energy, bolted for it. Encased in a glass display in the center of a clearing, she found the papers, crumpled with time and use and covered in writing. Yes, that was what Maya needed. Opening the case, she took the paper and ran as the world around her turned grey, then white, and fell apart. Maya could still hear the pained howling as she sprinted from the room and the door disappeared.

Pausing to catch her breath, Maya wandered down the hall and out of the building. She looked down at her watch to see half a day had already passed. If every item was this difficult to get she could be in for some trouble. Taking a deep breath, she stood up a little straighter and looked around.

“Now, what else do I love about Ilsa?” she muttered to herself in thought before exclaiming, “Oh yes, her bravery!”Ilsa's bravery had always made Maya's heart flutter. From standing up for those being picked on to helping people get out of the hunt on nights the fairies ran rampant taking others. But again, Maya was stuck. What would represent Ilsa's bravery? Ilsa was the best flutist in the band of their academy. That was why the fairies took her in the first place. Ilsa had awful stage fright, but always stood strong when she was up on the stage. Of course! What about the piccolo she used for some of her solos? Maya rushed to where the band room was. She had spent half of the day in the Mermaid's cove; time was going to run out.

As she thrust the door open, a saccharine breeze wafted from the room. She stepped into a picturesque forest and looked around. “Alright, what’s going on with these rooms?” she mused aloud. Shaking her head, she continued further into the forest. Shortly, she heard a few distant notes of playful music. Maya followed the sound to find a satyr sitting under a tree. He looked up from his flute with a roguish grin before continuing to play. She crossed her arms impatiently and tapped her foot as she waited for him to finish. As she was about to interrupt him, he put his flute down, raising an eyebrow. 

“Did you need something?” Maya gestured to the trees surrounding them. 

“If this is your forest, then yeah,” the satyr chuckled. “Someone’s in a hurry. Didn’t you ever learn the pleasure of taking a break?” 

Maya, now exasperated, exclaimed, “Oh I have, but I’ve gotta find my girlfriend’s piccolo so the stupid Summer Queen will release her! Now, where is it, you lazy goat?” The satyr was both surprised and taken aback by her candor. 

“The Summer Queen has your girlfriend? How terrible! I can’t just sit here and take an insult of that caliber though. So, I will give you an option. Make me laugh with a limerick and you I will give you what you seek. If you fail though, I’ll kill you.” Taking a moment to think, Maya shrugged and smirked. 

“Alright. Try this on for size. In the forest there once lived a rake, whose thirst a young lady would slake, but his music was poor, and he proved such a bore, soon the girl found there was nothing to take.”

The satyr tilted his head in bemusement before chuckling. “You really have no fear, do you? Sharp tongue, too.” She crossed her arms defiantly and grinned at him. 

“I told ya, I want my girlfriend back. Where’s that piccolo?” He shook his head and laughed, drawing a piccolo from his satchel and holding it out to her. 

“I hope your love is as passionate as you are.” Maya took the piccolo and nodded her thanks.

“And I hope you stay as playful as ever.” The satyr laughed more and waved her away, the forest fading as she approached the door.

Looking at her watch, she saw that it was already evening. There was one final object to find, and she was determined to find it.She wandered outside and thought about what else she loved about her girlfriend.

Lastly, she realized it was Ilsa's kindness that she loved. Her boundless dedication to being endlessly kind. How does one represent kindness? Maya tapped her chin, standing in the dark hallway. What about that injured cat Ilsa had cared for, for almost two years now? Heaving her sword over her shoulder, she marched towards the garden where the cat was usually found. She searched the entire night in every shrubbery and flower patch, but there was no cat in sight. “This is taking so long. I have to find Felix though, or I’ll never see her again.” She muttered despondently. Her glance fell on the decorative arch in the middle of the garden. There was a trellis on either side covered in thick vines. “...I haven’t checked that yet. I doubt he’ll be there, but cats hide in weird places.”

She pushed herself wearily off the ground and walked to the arch. Carefully searching each trellis, she stepped through. The world around her turned to lush jungle. Maya groaned and tiredly trudged on. “I bet some fairy is behind this. I don’t have the time or energy for another life threatening ‘adventure’.” 

Eventually, she stumbled upon a tiger lying near a fallen tree. The tiger’s front leg appeared to be crushed beneath the trunk. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and took a few steps towards it. The tiger glared and growled at her. Sighing internally, she knelt on the ground, holding her hand out for the tiger to sniff. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m only here to help. I can try to get that tree off you if ya want.” The tiger, narrowing its eyes, warily sniffed her hand. Deciding she was safe, the tiger then rested its head on the ground and waited. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She said as she stood up and walked over to the tree. 

She quickly realized that even if she could push the tree away, she’d injure the tiger’s leg more in the process. Looking around, she found some long, thick vines and braided them into a rope. Throwing the rope over the branch of another tree, she pulled the trunk off the tiger. It quickly hobbled back and held its newly freed paw limply in front of it. 

Maya released the rope and walked over to the tiger. “How’s your paw doing?” The tiger held out its paw to her and she could see that it was clearly broken. Knowing she had nothing that could help, she stood up and looked to the exit. “Stay here, I’ll be right back with stuff to make a splint.” As she turned to leave, the tiger hobbled after her. Confused, she kept walking, not minding the company.

When the two passed through the arch, the jungle disappeared and the tiger was none other than Felix. Maya had to double check to make sure this was actually Ilsa’s cat standing next to her. Felix nuzzled up against her leg with no evidence of a broken paw. Gently, she scratched his ear before he darted off to a nearby shrubbery. “Come on! I just found you!” she exclaimed, running after the cat. Felix emerged from the shrubbery and placed a small bell on a ribbon at her feet. She sat down and picked up the bell. Felix walked onto her lap and started pawing at her watch. Confused she looked down to see her watch and remembered the bargain, three days or Ilsa’s stuck. Maya checked the time and saw that the morning was almost over. She jumped up, startling the cat and headed for the woods.

Marching back to the Summer Queen's court with the items from her quests and the cat tailing behind, Maya called, “I have returned with what you asked for. Now let my girlfriend go!” 

The queen looked bored. “You have your keys. You go get her.” Maya looked down and the three items had transformed into three golden keys.

“But where is she? I can’t get her if I don’t know where she is!” The queen rolled her eyes and pointed to an archway at the edge of the court.

Rushing down the path the queen pointed down, she ran to the place Ilsa was being kept. From inside she could hear a faint sad song. She rushed across the bridge to the cage and saw Ilsa, who seemed exceptionally tired and sad. Quickly putting the keys in the locks she turned them and pulled the door open. Maya reached in and pulled her out. Ilsa, finally broken from her trance looked up and smiled. The air seemed to light up around her. Picking Ilsa up, Maya ran from the forest hoping to never see the evil queen again. 

But as she passed the throne, the Summer Queen commanded roots to grow from the ground and form shackles around Maya’s ankles. “You’ve gotten your girlfriend back. Now, you will pay the price for disrespecting a queen.” Maya set Ilsa down next to her and brandished her sword. 

“No, I won’t! I’ll fight you if I have to!” she proclaimed. The queen raised an eyebrow and glanced at the earthly shackles. 

“Are you sure you want to do that? You’d be at such a disadvantage, and your precious girlfriend might get caught in the duel.” 

As Maya was about to speak, a young boy in a cloak stepped in front of her. “There will be no duel. You both completed your bargain, now let us go,” the boy said. Maya looked at the boy in confusion. The Summer Queen tilted her head inquisitively.

“What makes you feel you have the right to say this, boy?” He pushed back the hood of his cloak to reveal hair as white as snow. 

“I am the Winter King, but these two ladies know me as Felix. They are under the protection of my court and you will release them.” Maya’s jaw dropped. The Summer Queen, incensed by his decree, flicked her wrist and the shackles receded into the ground. 

“Fine. If they are yours, then make sure they never set foot in my court again.” Felix bowed and smiled. 

“That will not be a problem, Your Radiance. I’ll escort them out immediately.” He then walked both Maya and Ilsa back to their dorm and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
